raura
by dont-forget-to-smilexx
Summary: laura and ross have a movie night but when the power goes out they find other things to do.


**so I think that raura is the cutest couple ever and that I would try write a story about them!**

Ross POV: we had just finished filming Austin and ally for the day and me and laura decided to have a movie night tonight since we hadn't spent much time together after I had finished filming teen beach movie we had sort of drifted a part a bit and decided we needed a catch up. Rani and Calum where supposed to came to but they were busy or maybe they just wanted me and laura to have some alone time.

Laura POV: I walked into my changing room grabbing my overnight bag to go to ross's house im really excited because I haven't spent time with him in ages. I was sort of scared that maia was replacing me. I couldn't be bothered dressed out of allys clothes so I just stayed in them, I was wearing black short shorts a red and white striped top and red high heels.

Ross POV: when I got home I set all the dvds up we were going to have a horror night I got out the chocolate and lollies and made some popcorn just as the door bell rung. I opened the door and there stood laura looking beautiful as always. I have always had a small crush on her since we first but lately its stared to feel bigger than that.

3rd person: ross and laura walked into the lounge where all of the pillows and blankets were spread out on the floor. laura ran over straight to the popcorn and took a big handful and shoved it in her mouth.

Ross: laura snuggled up under the blankets and I went and put the first movie in it was paranormal activity 4. I pushed play and snuggled under the blankets with laura. laura had her legs crossed and her knee was toughing my left thigh. halfway though the movie laura had grabbed onto my hand and it was now resting in her lap where she was holding on to it for dear life.

Laura: i got up once the movie ended and turned the lights on and headed up to the bathroom. i walked out of the bathroom and all the lights turned off. there must of been a blackout i looked out the window and all i could see was black so that meant that everyone elses lights where out to.

Ross: i headed to the bathroom beause i decided i needed to go before we started the next movie. i just walked up the stairs when the lights turned off.

Laura: i had my hands up trying to find my way around when i bumped into something hard. great i had just run into a wall. but then i heard ross's voice saying nope you just ran into my stone hard abs. i really thought i had run into a wall his abs must be pretty hard. i couldn't see so i put my hands out a i touched something hard and ran my hand up it i heard ross intake a breath and then i got to his face. oh it really is you i swear it was a wall i said and i heard him laugh.

Ross: i went to step forward but so did laura and we ended up colliding i fell backwards and laura fell on top of me. we were chest to chest she had her left leg in between mine and her face was pressed against my neck i could feel her hot breath against my neck and i tried not to let out a groan. i had one hand on her skinny waist holding her there and she had both of her hands pressed on the ground either side of my face .

Laura: i was pressed up against ross lynch my best friend that i have started to have feelings on. it was dark and i had know idea where we were and if i should get off but he had a hand tightly on my waist holding me there.

Ross: laura turned her head slightly her lips accidently brushing my lips my hand on her hip tightened and she sucked in a breath. im so sorry ross did i hurt you she said to me and i just laughed and told her she weighed nothing. and the i noticed how close our faces were i could basically feel her breath on my lips and i just wanted to learn forward and kiss her.

Laura: we were so close our lips almost touching and i didn't know if i should get off or not. i was holding my breath because if he didn't feel the same way as i did about him and i kissed him our friendship could quite possibly be destroyed.

Ross: i rested my other hand on lauras right leg that was bent up on the other side of mine. i looked her in the eyes and could see them sparkly from the moon light. im going to kiss you laura if you don't want this tell me to stop right now and i will. she stayed silent i lent in our lips nearly touching. she closed the distance between us it felt magical. i let out a groan as he ran a hand through my hair and she smiled into the kiss. i ran my hand up the inside of her top my fingers brushing up her back. i pulled her closer to me and i didn't ever want to let go. our mouths were in sink with each other it was like we were meant to be.

Laura: ross ran a hand up my leg up my thigh and i let a sigh out, he flipped us over so he was on top and started kissing up my neck. i let a groan out and arched my back he put an arm round my back bring me closer. i wrapped my arms aound his neck pulling his lips back down to mine. he pulled back and kissed the tip of my nose and i could feel him smile against my check.

Ross: i have been wanting to do that since i met you laur i said as i pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. she grabbed my hand and laced her fingers with mine just as the lights came back on. i looked down at her brushed the hair out of her face your so beautiful i said and she smiled at me and kissed me on the check and pushed me up. i stood up helping her up with me and pulled her aginst me she was still wearing her red high heels but she was still short. i bent down and kissed her slowly. she pulled back and rsted her head on my chest i wrapped my arms round her back. i missed you she said softly i kissed her on the head i missed you too so much.


End file.
